My Name is not Important
by Sofaloafa
Summary: When a mysterious person arrives at camp, her heritage unknown, things change. When she gets claimed, it involves backstabbing, romance, and a very confused horse, er, I mean Centaur. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not_**** own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. **

Stacy's POV

I looked up. This looked like the place. I think. The big pine tree and... sleeping dragon? I stared again at the mysterious postcard I got, which return address got wiped off. It read:

_Dearest daughter, _

_We know we haven't revealed ourselfs to you and we apologize. We are sending you to a very trusted place that we know will take care of you through these times. Do not fear and whatever you do, don't. The address is Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York. We will show ourselfs to you soon enough but for now just try not to get into fights. (For the sake of your own identity.) _

_ -Your parents that love you very much._

It made no sense. I already had parents and this didn't look like their handwriting. I started down the hill as a group of people started up the hill, their faces filled with concern. I saw a boy with black hair, sea green eyes and an orange t-shirt that said _Camp Half-Blood _on it. In fact, everyone's t-shirt said that. He was running with a blonde who had startling grey eyes and she was gripping his hand. Along with a, what was it called? Centaur. They were running with a Centaur. Hmmm. I caught up with them and we just stared at each other. Another guy looked Latino, with curly black hair and a mischievous grin. He was wearing a tool belt with all sorts of pockets. And the most beautiful girl ever with her choppy brown hair in a braid, tattered jeans, was holding the hand of another guy. He had electric blue eyes and blonde hair. I saw two brothers, twins, with sandy brown hair, mischievous grins like the other guy, and upturned noses. I saw more people too. A girl with brown hair, bandana, a javelin, and a scowl. A shortish guy with a bow strapped across his chest and a smile. Hmmm. Total opposites. The Centaur stepped forward.

"I am-" he couldn't finish.

"Chiron. Master hero trainer and Centaur." I finished for him. "But I don't know who these others are though."

"What's that in your hand?" The guy with sea green eyes asked aloud. The girl with grey eyes punched him in the arm. "Sorry." He muttered, rubbing his arm. I looked at the postcard. Although I was speechless at the weird assortment of people gathered, I managed to mutter one word.

"Postcard." I said softly. Everyone heard. Chiron came up to me and his eyes softened. He asked for the postcard and I handed it to him like a priceless ring. He read it over. Once, twice, three times.

Finally, he said something. "Do you have dyslexia and ADHD?" He inquired.

"No and no. As far as I know I don't have any of those." Surprise filled the air.

"And yet you see all of what's down there in the valley?" He asked.

"Yep. Clear as day. I see an armory, some stables, cabins, a mess hall. To me it looks like a summer camp for warriors." I answered. I heared gasps from the group. Obviously they were all ADHD and dyslexic but could see everything.

"Then you know where everything is? Will you need a tour and descripions?" Chiron asked, intrested.

"No. I do not think so. Maybe some descriptions though."

"Annabeth, tell this girl everything we do here and our purpose. Will you? Thank you." The girl with blonde hair and grey eyes stepped forward. So her name was Annabeth. "Everyone else, return to your normal activities. Here is your postcard young lady." He handed me my postcard. "Annabeth, when you are done explaining, please bring her to the big house."

Annabeth came up to me as everyone dissipated. "Hi! As you may have noticed my name is Annabeth and I guess I have to tell you what we do here." She said with a smile, then carried on, "Camp half-blood is a place for demigods to be safe. A demigod is the result when a greek god or goddess falls in love with a mortal. You have greek mythology classes right?" I nodded. "Then you know what I mean. It is like what you said- a camp for warriors. Every Friday, we have a capture the flag game in the woods. It's just like mortal capture the flag only now it's with weapons and armor. Got that?" I nodded again. "Now the regular activities include..." her voice trailed off in my mind. I just nodded every time she asked a question. "Well, we better head off to the big house now." She said as my mind snapped back to life. We started to walk towards a _big _house with Chiron sitting on the porch playing cards with a rather plump man in a leopard print shirt.

"Well, well, well." The man in the leopard print shirt shook his head. "A new one. I suppose I have to greet you and congratulate you on coming here alive. Bla bla bla. We have capture the flag in two hours. I suggest getting ready now because from the looks of it, you're gonna need help. Go fix her up. And you're going to be with the Hermes cabin." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Don't worry. That's only Mr.D." Annabeth said as soon as we were out of earshot. "He can be like that."

I was already set up and ready to go by time capture the flag rolled around. The Hermes cabin was with the Ares cabin but against the Athena cabin._ Great._ I thought.

"Hey! I'm Clarrise. Head of the Ares cabin." I whirled around to find the same girl with the bandana standing behind me.

"Stacy. Nice meeting you."

She huffed. "Your gonna be with me in the defensive position. Got it?" Clarrise growled. I nodded not daring to speak. We marched into the woods and took our positions. Our flag right by the river. "Let's hope Jackson isn't on offense." She mumbled. We waited but nothing happened. We waited more. Clarrise was getting antsy. Suddenly, like flash of light, we were surrounded. Clarrise grabbed her javelin. I grabbed my sword. Annabeth stepped up with her dagger.

"I think we've already won." She smirked. We were out numbered, one hundered to two. I looked at Clarrise and passed a message, we charged. No one else moved a muscle. Everyone was staring a something just above my head. I looked up to see an owl and a lyre, just fading away.

"What?" I asked.

I heard murmurs from everyone. Things like: "Two symbols! That's impossible!" And "How in the name of Hades..." Suddenly a sharp jab in my back engulfed me in pain. I doubled over and screamed in agony.

I said through gritted teeth, "what- the- owwww." Everyone was staring at my wound. Chiron trotted over and stopped in his tracks. "WHAT IS IT?" I yelled. Everyone just stared.

Finally, Chiron spoke up, his voice weak. "Ichor, the blood of the gods."

**Well, that was chapter one! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors.**

"Ichor, the blood of the gods."

I tried to lift my head but it was pushed down by a boot. I didn't even struggle. I was smacked upside the head and kicked in the ribs. "Uhhhh" I gasped for air. I got another kick, this time in the face. I felt blood trickle down my nose. I've never seen my own blood before, and I realized, it was golden.

"Stop it!" I heard Chiron yell. I tried to reach out but my hand was stepped on. I blacked out but not before I saw through blurry tears, the whole camp attack.

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a room and a couple of worried faces. My back was sore and most likely had a scar. My head throbbed badly and my hand was bandaged. It hurt to breathe and I found myself gasping for air like a fish out of water.

The boy with black hair and sea green eyes was the first one to speak. "My name is Percy Jackson. Son of the sea god. That man who attacked you?" His expression grew angry. "He was Ares. God of war. Apparently he got mad at you for some reason."

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselfs while I attend some important matters." Chiron said, trotting out of the room. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Leo. Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus." The Latino looking boy said. I caught his gaze and stared into those beautiful, heartmelting, brown eyes. Woah. We stared so hard that I didn't even notice when the next guy said his name.

"Will Solace. Son of Apollo." The boy with the bow strapped across his chest said. I ignored and he cleared his throat. "Will Solace. Son of Apollo." He said again only louder this time.

I snapped back to reality. "Oh! Hi Will!" I said a little quick. I looked in his direction and his face seemed a bit annoyed. I caught Leo's gaze again but was interrupted by Will.

"Awkward." He whispered.

"What?" I said quietly. "Are you calling me awkward?!" My voice rose. I got off my bed and started in Will's direction. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"No! I'm calling the moment awkward!" His voice pointed daggers at me. By now I had him pinned to the wall.

"Oh sure." I said, sarcasm dripping from my mouth. That about did it. Will grabbed a knife that was strapped to is belt and slashed it across my cheek. "You carry a knife _and_ a bow?! What kind of reason is that for?!" I yelled.

"For reasons like _this_." He grunted, taking four quick strikes to my stomach, cutting my shirt and skin. That was it. I punched him squarely on the nose and he crumpled to the floor while dragging his knife deep into my right thigh. I winced at the pain and saw more blood flow. Golden blood. My blood. I ran out the door dashed across the porch, just as Chiron was heading in.

"Stacy?" He asked. I didn't reply. I ran straight ahead, tears streaming down my face as the wind whiplashed my hair around my face, making it harder to see through. I ran straight into a tree as I blindly made my way through the woods. I sat at the base of the tree, letting all Hades break lose. I screamed and kicked at the tree. Then I hugged it, punched it, and basically cried by it. As I did, horrid memories came flooding back to me. My dad throwing me and my mom down the stairs, being called names by my parents which I shall not repeat, wanting to run away but unable to, my mom saying that if I told anyone she'd kill me. Everything that ever mattered to me, gone. One day I finally decided that enough is enough and ran away with nothing but a postcard and the clothes on my back. I slumped down on the tree and cried. Cried for the first time in thirteen years. There was no one to hit me because I'm crying for once. I buried my face in my hands. I knew I was a goddess. I knew ever since I saw the Ichor flow from my nose during capture the flag. Although no one bothered to tell me. They were scared. I could feel it. Even Chiron was. I never felt self-pity. I saw no reason to. It wouldn't make anything change. If anything, it made me feel worse. Every time it started to creep up on me, I reminded myself it could be so much worse. I could be bald for all I care. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder but I quickly pulled away. I looked up to see a woman and a man, both about in their forties, standing next to me. The woman had startling grey eyes like Annabeth but brown hair. The man had dark blue eyes and blonde hair. They were both smiling at me warmly.

"Athena and Apollo." I said with obvious distaste in my voice.

"Mom and Dad." Athena corrected. I looked away. We stayed there awhile in utter silence. Apollo sat down next to me and took me into a warm embrace.

"Any questions that you might have?"He asked me, hugging tighter.

I waited for some time before answering. "Yes actually. If Athena's a maiden goddess, then how come I'm here right now?" They looked at each other and chuckled.

Athena bent down on her knees so her face was level with mine. "Honey," She said as she stroked my chin, "I broke my maiden hood for Apollo."

**End of chapter two! I hope Y'all liked it. I'm not quite sure when I'm gonna update next, so keep on your toes. **


	3. Chapter 3 A Shining Star

**I do _not_ own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors.**

"I broke my maiden hood for Apollo."

Everything went silent. The birds stopped singing, the crickets stopped chirping, the river stopped flowing, and the only thing you could hear was the exasperated gasp my mouth let out.

"You will sleep in one of our cabins. Any which one you chose." Apollo said with a grin. "I feel a haiku!" He said, his grin taking up half his face. Athena and I groaned.

"Here." she whispered into my ear and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, there were noise canceling headphones on my head. I smiled. I couldn't hear a thing and I waited until he was finished before taking off my headphones. Then, without warning, I ran up and hugged Athena.

"Thanks-" My voice cracked. "Mom." She hugged me back.

"Keep the headphones, in case he makes any unplanned visits." She said with a smile.

"Hey! What about me? Don't I get a hug?" Apollo asked, his arms wide open.

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks dad." He pointed to his cheek and I rolled my eyes. I kissed him on the cheek. And with that they disappeared behind a cloud of smoke and were gone. Gone. I rolled that word around in my mouth. I know what it means. I started heading back to camp as a lone tear found it's way down my cheek. Little did I know, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo saw the whole thing.

Percy's POV

As soon as Athena said that, Annabeth just about fainted. I clasped my hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying anything that would give away our position. All Leo did was stare in shock. We heard a haiku, saw a couple hugs and then they left.

"O my gods Percy! Did you hear that? Am I dreaming? Tell me I'm dreaming! Tell me Morpheus is playing a trick Percy! Tell me!" Annabeth broke down crying beside me and I kissed her on the forehead. "Oh Percy! My mom doesn't even like Apollo! She said herself that he was a no good trouble maker like his younger brother Hermes! I don't know what to think!" She burst into tears again. I felt so bad. "I bet it's Aphrodite! She's playing with my mom!" She said through sobs. So we sat there, Annabeth crying, Leo staring, and me having to calm them both down. I can't believe Athena would do something like that. And even if she did, I didn't expect her to pick Apollo for Zeus' sake. Something did seem off. I shook my head and focused on calming them down. I stroked Annabeth's hair and looked at her lovingly. She buried her head in my shirt and cried. Leo finally cam out of his shock and shook his head.

"Wow. I can't believe, it's so, weird." He said dumbfounded. He sat down and started tinkering with something he pulled from his pocket.

Suddenly, we heard a voice, "Percy? Annabeth and Leo?" The voice said, surprised. All of us looked behind and saw Stacy standing behind us, her eyebrows raised in confusion. "Were you, spying?" she said, her voice hurt. All her cuts and bruises had already healed without and ambrosia and nectar. To bad Will's won't heal that fast. Before we could explain she turned on her heals and walked out of view. I felt bad but I didn't feel bad. She knocked Will unconscience after all! But then again, she was dealing with some pretty tough times.

Stacy's POV

I can't believe it! I walked away and heard footsteps following me. I spun around to see Leo, trying to catch up with me. He ran up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I couldn't get over my surprise. He was taller but just a little and I felt that he really ment what he said.

"Why?" I asked. "If anything you should be angry with me. After all, I did punch Will." I said.

"Well," he started,"I never really liked him either. Always so stuck up. Gods I sound like Clarrise now." He said, a smile creeping up on his face. His touch grew warmer and warmer. But not to hot.

"You're a fire user!" I said. He blushed.

"How'd you know?" He said. I shrugged and looked away. He ran a hand through my hair. "Do you know which cabin you're going tho sleep in?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. But Will is a son of Apollo, right? So it would be weird if I chose the Apollo cabin. Then, if I chose the Athena cabin, it would be weird with Annabeth." I looked down.

"I think you should go to the Apollo cabin, so you could try and make amends with Will." He said with a warm smile. I smirked.

"Yea, like that'll happen." I said.

"So, I was wondering," Leo said, rubbing the back of his neck, "do you want to, oh I don't know, go somewhere?" He asked, his face beet red by now. "Tonight's there is fireworks at fireworks beach and it's a dance." He said.

I was blushing too now. "You mean like a, like a date?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I know we've only known each other for a short time but, but, I really like you!" He sputtered. As soon as he said that, my heart did a gymnastics routine. It beat out of my chest and my hands heat up. I don't know whether it was because of Leo or, no, I won't think of it. "So, I'll see you at seven?" He asked and ran off to get ready. I started to head back and headed to the Apollo cabin. I found it pretty quick because of the bright glow it gave off. Even during the day you could see it. I stepped inside to a very angry Will Solace. His nose was bandaged and he had a very big scowl. I tried to walk around him but he stepped in my way. None of us said a word.

"Listen, I'm real sorry about what happened. I was just getting in what happened and I over reacted. I hope you can forgive me." I said with my winning smile.

Suddenly, he started laughing. " Yeah I was just kidding!" He said,"So you can have one of the loft beds." He said, pointing to some loft beds built into the wall. I walked over to one of them a saw it had a mini fridge, a chest, some rock posters hanging by the bed, and a notebook and pen. I saw a note on top of the mini fridge saying:

_Welcome to the Apollo cabin! Here is some snacks to get you started! Have a great time!_


	4. Chapter 4 Hidden Love

_Welcome to the Apollo cabin! We hope you have a great time!_

I looked at Will. "Thanks." I said. True meaning in my voice.

"It's nothing. Really. We do it for all new campers." He said.

"Well, I have to get ready." I said, "Leo asked me to fireworks beach today."

"Shoot." He snapped. "I forgot." I raised an eyebrow as he gathered a suit from his chest. "Hey," he said, "a guy's got to look his best for his lady." He said, racing out the door. Good thing I found a dress, pants, shirts that said Camp Half-Blood on it, socks, underwear(?), and a black leather neckalace that didn't have anything on it. I took the dress out and found a changing room. I wonder why Will didn't use that. Anyway, I went in and changed into the red, sparkling dress that went all the way down to my knees. I've never worn a dress before and I wondered if this is what it was supposed to feel like. I put my brown curly hair into a loose bun and left some strands out. I found some make-up in the chest too and put on some lipgloss. I turned around and saw Aphrodite standing behind me.

"Do I get a thanks?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I said and she disappeared. As soon as the last of the pink smoke went away there was a knock at the door. I opened it and standing out there was Leo in his usual overalls but now he had a white shirt and a blue bow tie on. "Seven already?" I asked. He tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Yes..." He said staring at me. "You look... great, awesome, astonishing." He said, taking my hand. I let him lead me to the beach where there was balloons and punch. I saw the sun was setting and everyone was there. Mr.D was the DJ and had a bored look on his eyes.

"This will be a disaster." I said.

"No, come on." Leo took my hand to the dance floor. My favorite song came up and I started dancing. "Is this your favorite song? It's definitely mine." He said and danced. Soon, everyone was on the dance floor and all were having fun. After a couple more songs, Leo pulled me aside, away from everyone else. We sat on the beach watching the last of the sun sink down behind the horizon, it's yellow turning to orange, and the sky turning dark blue, then black. Leo took my hands in his and stared straight into my eyes. "Are you having fun?" He asked, leaning closer.

"Yes, yes I am." I replied.

He tugged at his collar again. "Is there, uh, something, you want to, uh, do?" He asked, touching his forehead to mine.

"Maybe," I said. His face was so close to mine I could smell his breath. It smelled of mints.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Hey, Stacy and Leo want some punch-" I turned my head to see Annabeth and Percy standing there, their faces red with embarrassment. I could tell that our faces were crimson too. Or at least mine.

"Sure," I said taking Leo's hand and standing up. "I'd love some." I grabbed two cups and handed one to Leo. "Thanks." I said.

Leo's POV

APHRODITE! I knew this was her doing and I was so steaming mad! I gladly accepted some punch and turned to face Stacy.

"Would you like to dance some more my lady?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said and we moved to the dance floor as we finished our punch. Another song came up and we danced like never before.

"Gods that was embarrassing." I said.

"It could have been worse." She said."We could have been b- I mean, the whole camp could have seen us. Right?" She asked. Soon enough, the dance was over and we all left to our cabins. We were the only ones left except for Mr.D and Chiron. Mr.D passed out on the DJ set. I started walking Stacy back to her cabin.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"See you tomorrow." She replied and I went to my cabin. I tossed and turned all night cursing Aphrodite. W_hy did you do this? Why?_ I thought.

**This is not the end! *Evil Laugh* Anyway, Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams

Stacy's POV

I slept surprisingly well, NOT. I took a quick shower and fluffed my pillow. I lied down and closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep. I was up and had so much time that my mind wandered to Leo. I could not believe we almost kissed! It was as if Aphrodite said "Aww." then said, "Not enough entertainment." I decided to read a book and I looked at the bookshelf in the cabin. I saw a lot but none caught my attention. Then I saw one without a name. Out of pure curiosity, I picked it off the shelf and began to read. The first chapter name really caught my attention.

_I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher._

I thought for a moment. I would like to accidentally vaporize my teacher. I read the rest of the chapter and eventually fell asleep with the book on my chest.

A Couple Of Weeks Later:

I awoke to a grin staring at me.

"Ahh! Leo! You scared me!" I saw him carrying a picnic basket in one hand and a book in the other.

"I found _this_," he waved the book around, "on top of your mini fridge." It was the same book I was reading! I had already gotten to chapter twenty-one and I only had one more chapter left. I smiled.

"And..." I said. Then I realized something. "O gods Leo! I'm in my underwear!" I said, pulling the blanket up a little more. His face automatically reddened.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll go out now." He said backing out of the cabin. He shut the door. I grabbed some clothes from the chest and went to the changing room. I heard Leo's voice again. "Is it safe to come in now?" He asked. I stepped out.

"Yes." I said. The door opened. Leo's face had gotten a little less red but you could tell it still was red.

"I have a surprise for you!" He said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Come on, I'll show you!" He led me outside. "Chiron gave us a day off to do whatever we want." He said. "I decided we could have a picnic." He said. I just loved the way the light reflected on his eyes. Those brown, beautiful eyes.

Leo's POV

Gods I can't believe I did that! How am I supposed to know? She was covered by her blanket! Ugh!

I took her up to Thalia's pine and we crossed the border. "Where are we going?" She asked me.

"Somewhere special!" I said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no!" She said jokingly. I took her to Central Park and found a nice spot in the grass.

"Now close your eyes." I informed her.

I had packed her favorite - ham and cheese. I had also packed lemonade, hot dogs, and an apple pie. I spread a blanket across the grass and set everything up. I got the hot dogs roasting on a mini grill with a little flame on my finger. I poured some lemonade in a couple cups and set the sandwiches out. "Okay, you can look now." I told her. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Wow Leo, it's just, perfect!" She exclaimed. Excitement in her voice. All of a sudden, she hugged me.

"Oh, it was nothing, just a little food. Now come on! Lets eat!" I said as I sat down on the blanket. I patted a spot next to me. She grabbed a sandwhich and took a bite.

"Mmmmm. These are great! Where'd you get 'em?" she asked, still chewing.

"I made them."

"Well you are, by far, the best sandwich maker ever!" She said, taking another bite. I grabbed a hot dog with a pair of tongs and ate one. These were pretty good too. She looked in my eyes. "You know, I always thought that your eyes were the most beautiful eyes ever." She said. "And, well," she hesitated, "I like you." She said shyly. That was it. I grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. I stroked her cheek and ran my hand through her hair. I pulled away.

Stacy's POV

Gods he was a good kisser.

Leo's POV

I chuckled. "So, have you made amends with Will?" I asked as if nothing ever happened.

"Yeah." She said. "Hey look! There he is right now!" She waved to Will. He was with another girl, I assumed his girlfriend. He saw us and walked over with her.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just you know, hanging." I replied. "I didn't know Chiron gave you guys a day off too." I said

He laughed. "Oh no, we just snuck out." He said. "By the way, have you seen my girlfriend Katie Gardner?"

Travis' POV

I gasped. "O gods." I muttered. I looked at the clock, two A.M. I must have awoken Katie.

"Everything okay Travis?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a, just a dream." I said

"Okay." She said cautiously. And went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, by the gates of the Underworld, a very happy young man sat by his father.

"Haha! Did you see his face father?! It was hilarious!" He said.

The father replied, "Have you been hanging out with Hermes again Morpheus?" He asked.

"Maybe." Morpheus replied.

"You have got to stop! He is a bad influence!" The father said, disapproval in his voice.

"Oh come on, you, Hypnos, the god of sleep! You can't even get out of your PJ's! Let alone go around tell me what to do!" He said.

Hypnos shook his head and went back to sleep.

**Well, that was the end. Maybe, if you're nice, I'll make a sequel, and it won't be a dream this time. I promise. **

**The sequel is called Fire Burns! For anyone that wants to know.**


End file.
